Crying About Nothing
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: Once upon a time, Demyx got a crush on the one person he never thought he would. And to think the whole thing started some stupid bet Axel came up with. (Dexion/Zemyx)
1. Bangs and Bets

For some reason or another, Demyx was actually paying attention in class today. Okay, in one class, music class. It may or may not have been because they were talking about David Bowie. But the main reason was because he was told he could play his sitar today.

Unfortunately, that ended up not happening, much to his dismay. Gloomily, he left his class. He headed to his English class which he just so happened to have with his best red headed friend, Axel.

"Axel!" He cheered, forgetting he was ever upset.

"Demy!" Axel replied, capturing his mullet-ed friend in a bear hug.

"Did we have homework?" Demyx questioned nervously, walking into his class.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because I probably didn't do it?" Demyx informed in the awkward form of a question.

The duo joked around until they saw the door open and saw the dark, so called "emo" kid named Zexion walk in. The moment he did, the atmosphere in the room darkened. Demyx, being, well, Demyx, shouted out, "Why'd it get so quiet?" rather loudly. Zexion looked up from the book he was reading to angrily glare at the blond. Said blond grinned nervously.

Axel looked at his awkward friend, who was being just that, and broke into hysterical laughter.

"Not helping, Axel!" Demyx whined, pouting with his cheeks puffed out like a small child. Axel just continued to laugh.

With a sigh, Demyx looked out the window, ready to tune out the lesson Mr. Saix was about to teach.

(…)

Zexion was an odd boy. Demyx randomly thought during lunch. He voiced this to his group that consisted of Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Xion and Kairi.

Axel started laughing again, causing Demyx to sigh.

"But haven't you noticed how he only reads scary books? It's like, he enjoys being scared!" He exclaimed loudly trying to be heard over Axel's laughter. Xion looked up in thought, "I think you're right, Demy. I never noticed until now." Demyx grinned, glad someone cared.

After (somewhat forcefully) having Xion listen to him blabber about how Demyx found Zexion strange, Axel came up with a _great_ idea.

"Does Zexion have any friends?" He asked, suddenly very serious.

"Don't think so…" Demyx replied, unsure, "But I hear he's really hard to approach." Axel thought for a bit, trying to figure out how to phrase his idea.

"What if you became his friend? I bet you an all-expenses paid trip to the beach if you can become his friend by the end of the year. If you can't, I get to burn any one of your things of my choosing." Axel smirked at his hyperactive friend.

"You're on!" Demyx announced, suddenly concerned for the well-being of his sitar.

(…)

Demyx entered his last period of the day, art, and looked around for the slate haired boy he had made his new target. After spotting him, he sat down next to him and grinned happily.

"Heya, Zexy!" he was flat out ignored.

"Zexy!" Nothing.

"Zex!" Still nothing.

"Zexion!" the boy looked up from his book with a bored expression and looked at Demyx.

"What?" he asked sharply, irritated. Demyx brightened instantly.

"Heya, I'm Demyx!" Zexion gave him a blank look.

"I know, we have almost the exact same schedule." He dead panned. Demyx pouted. Zexion looked back down at his book, ignoring the long bangs that laid themselves on the pages.

"Why're your bangs so long, Zexy?" Demyx asked curiously. Zexion glared at him again, "What's it to you?" Zexion fired back, "And don't call me 'Zexy'." Demyx pouted again, finding out why Zexion was so hard to approach.

Demyx actually hoped to become close friends with Zexion now. Not just for the beach trip, but to get to know him as well.


	2. Arguments and Sitars

**(Just a heads up, every chapter I'll be alternating points of view as the story progresses. If you don't like it, please tell me. I just wanted to try something new. So it'll go like this: Demy, Zexy, Demy, Zexy, etc etc, yeah?)**

Zexion didn't look up once as he walked into school that day. He always kept all his things in his oversized, black backpack to save him the trouble of ever needing to go to his locker. Let's just say, people didn't like him and he didn't feel like putting up with it.

He ignored the taunting whispers and the rude points directed to him as he walked calmly to his first period. As he entered his math class, he saw the stupid blond kid with a mullet playing his sitar happily. Somehow, unknown to Zexion, he managed to play "Let's Dance" by David Bowie on it and sing it.

Zexion had to admit to himself, Demyx wasn't terrible. But no not ever would he compliment Demyx out loud.

Demyx looked up as he finished the song and looked at Zexion. He grinned a Cheshire cat like grin. Zexion shuddered, he regretted looking up.

"Zexy!" He cheered happily. Zexion grimaced.

"Please, no." He grumbled to himself as the blond approached him.

"Heya, Zexy!"

"Don't call me Zexy."

"What's-!"

"As much as I _completely_ enjoy your company, can we end this conversation before it begins?" Zexion said sarcastically. Demyx blinked, shocked. He pouted and backed away like a sad puppy. Zexion sighed, almost in relief. Demyx packed up his sitar and started preparing for class.

_Thank god._

(…)

Roughly 4 periods later, Zexion found himself on the roof of one of the school buildings, eating a squished sandwich and broken chips. He had a juice box, but someone _accidentally_ stepped on it. Like hell it was an accident, _Larxene_. Zexion thought bitterly.

Now juice box-less, Zexion began reading, like always. Suddenly, he heard shouting coming from the people on the ground.

"You're such an idiot, Demyx!"

"What'd I do?!"

"Why are you so stupid?!"

"Seriously, guys, what'd I do?!" The normally happy-go-lucky blond sounded sad and angry. His friends were mad at him? What did he do?

"I thought you were better than that, man."

"What're you guys talking about?!"

"How could you do that to them?"

"Who?!"

Zexion was ready to beat someone. Why can't people be specific, seriously? It's like a Facebook fight between two high school girls, sheesh. Done with hearing arguing, Zexion tossed out his trash and picked up his bag. With a heavy sigh, he walked to his fifth period. Science.

(…)

Demyx wasn't in class, Zexion noted. Normally the life of the party in this class, joking with Mr. Vexen about science and music puns. Mr. Vexen himself looked confused as well while taking role. Zexion sighed, why'd he care? Demyx was simply another person in his class that he didn't care about.

Zexion huffed, resting his chin in his palm, staring out the window, waiting for the bell.

(…)

In art class, normally, Zexion would ignore another student's absence but Demyx had perfect attendance. He would know, he did too. It would have to be super serious for Demyx to skip. Whatever did happen with his friends? Why did he care?

Zexion groaned, looking at his blank page. What to draw, what to draw….

(…)

Zexion, against his better judgment, decided to go to the roof before heading home, clear his head. As he opened the door that led to the roof, he heard music playing softly. He hid behind a conveniently placed plant and listened. The song was sad and soft. The more he listened, the more he tried to identify the instrument.

It wasn't a guitar, or a bass… a harp? Hell no… what was it? He listened more, trying to figure it out when the music suddenly stopped and the player winced. He heard soft mumbling, which developed into screams of panic about bleeding. Should he hel—wait.

He knew this voice. It was the annoying voice that always talked to him. _Demyx_. Zexion sighed, standing up and walking over to Demyx.

"Ah! Zexy! My hero! Um, could you, uh… do you have a Band-Aid?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Zexion stared at him, and then looked down at Demyx's hand, noticing all the little cuts on them, as well as the one that was bleeding. Had he been playing the entirety of the past 2 periods? Shit, got to give him credit for commitment.

Zexion sighed, rummaging through his bag and pulled out a basic Band-Aid, handing it to the blond. Demyx smiled at him, taking the Band-Aid and wrapping it around his bleeding finger.

"Ah thanks Zexion! You're the best!" He laughed. Something was off. He didn't sound genuinely happy.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you skip class?" Zexion asked softly, not meeting Demyx's gaze. He fell silent, laughter stopping.

"Why? Well… they said that they didn't want to, uh, hang out any more because apparently I, um… did something terrible."

"What did they say you did?"

"Um, they said I… that I slept with one of our friend's that's in a relationship."

"Did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why do they think it was you?" Demyx sighed, not knowing himself.

"I don't know. Rumors, I guess…" Zexion honestly had no words. Not that he'd ever say it out loud, but he thought Demyx was basically the nicest person he had ever met. Did someone hold a grudge against him or something? Zexion sighed, looking away shyly.

"S-Sorry to hear that…" He said softly. Demyx hugged his knees to his chest, tilting his head up slightly to look at Zexion.

"Y'know, Zexy, you're really nice." Demyx grinned, genuinely this time.

"D-Don't call me Zexy…" he grumbled softly, blushing lightly. Demyx chuckled.

"Can we be friends, Zexy?"

"If I say yes, will you promise never to call me Zexy again?"

"Yes!"

"F-Fine…" Demyx's eyes lit up with joy and he glomped the slate haired boy happily.

"You're the best, Zex!"


	3. Sharing and Caring

Demyx glomped Zexion joyfully. Honestly, he never thought that Zexion would come to talk to him, of all people. He expected maybe Axel to come ask him about, but not Zexion. He didn't even think Zexion would notice! But here they are, on the roof, lying on the ground. Demyx laughed, lying on his back with his arms out, Zexion lay next to him, holding his book securely to his chest as he watched the hyper blond laugh.

Demyx laughed until he started crying. They were broken and sad sobs that he tried to cover up. He had an idea of why he was crying, but he just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe he was crying over some dumb rumor that had totally ruined his friendship with Xigbar and Xaldin and maybe even Axel. It wasn't fair!

Demyx felt a hand lightly place itself on his shoulder. He wiped his eyes and turned to meet Zexion's. Zexion looked confused but like he was trying to comfort him. Demyx sniffled and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Zexy."

"Zexion." Demyx chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Zexy."

(…)

Demyx woke up the next morning, both dreading and looking forward to school. He was dreading it because his friends would probably still be mad at him, but he was happy because he got to spend time with Zexion! It was a complicated situation. Demyx didn't really like those. He sighed, slipping on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It was supposed to be cooler today. The weather report said it might rain, so he was happy about that, too.

Demyx left the house at around 6:30. School didn't start until 7:45 but he just wanted to get out of his house. It was always so quiet in there. If Demyx even uttered a word, his father would start yelling at him and degrading him. He didn't need that right now.

So back to the walk to school, Demyx lived about a mile away from the school so the walk wasn't too bad. He had PE first period so he'd just get coffee before going to school.

Walking into the small coffee shop just outside the school gates, Demyx inhaled the smell of coffee and cinnamon buns. It was relaxing. He walked up to the lady at the counter. The lady was older, in her early 50's. She was also Axel's mom.

"Hey, mum!" He cheered gleefully. The woman smiled at him.

"Good morning, Demy. How are you this morning?"

"Um, not too good, Mum."

"Aw, why?"

"My dad is still mad about… you know… Mom…" The woman looked at him with a sad look. She smiled again as her husband walked out from the back room. Oh, Axel and his family lived in coffee shop.

"Julie, who're talking to— Demyx! You're here earlier than usual!"

"Tom, please. He's having issues with Kinder [Kin-der] again."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Demyx just shook his head.

"The usual then, dear?" Julie asked kindly. Demyx nodded, sitting down at one of the tables near the window. It was raining now.

(…)

After Axel finally woke up, he and Demyx walked to school together. They waved good-bye and went to their separate lockers. Demyx was tossing his books in his locker lazily when he felt someone behind him. He jumped and turned around.

"U-Um, can I help you?" He questioned. It was Larxene.

"No, just watching," was her response. Her voice was cold and laced with poison. Demyx shuddered.

"O-Okay…" he turned back to his locker and finished up. After barely squeezing passed Larxene, Demyx whistled happily while strolling through the halls. As he neared the locker rooms for PE, he saw Zexion walking tiredly in the same direction. Zexion seemed as gloomy as ever so he ran up behind him, capturing him in a hug.

"Cheer up, Zexy!" Zexion stumbled slightly, but caught himself.

"It's Zexion…" He glanced at Demyx with a bored look on his face, "How do you have so much energy already?"

"Coffee?" He lied. He had to leave rather early every day; he had lots of energy in the mornings because of it. Zexion sighed and shrugged Demyx off him. Demyx grinned at him.

"Where are you going?" Demyx questioned, walking next to Zexion.

"Um, I left some things in the locker room so I'm going to go get them."

"Oh! Okay," Demyx smiled, still walking next to Zexion. They walked quietly into the locker room and Demyx went to his locker to start changing for PE.

As he removed his shirt he spotted Zexion staring. He grinned and slid on his PE shirt. After he had changed completely, he wandered over to where Zexion was waiting and sat with him.

"When do you have PE?"

"When you have Music, I think." Zexion stated plainly.

"So, second period?"

"Yes."

Demyx chuckled at the slate haired boy's shyness. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared. He tried to take in all the little details of Zexion's face but half of it was covered by bangs. Seriously, why were his bangs so long? Holy crap. Not that it wasn't cute, but seriously. Wait, cute? That's an embarrassing thought.

Demyx blushed. Did he just mentally call Zexy cute? Yup, he did. Oh god, why? Demyx was having a mental break down when Zexion sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Zexy?"

"Zexion, and nothing. I'm just tired is all."

"You should sleep, then. We have a good 20 minutes." Demyx smiled sweetly, gesturing to his lap. Zexion blushed, but laid down anyway. Demyx smiled softly, leaning back against the wall. He shut his eyes, relaxing at the sound of the smaller boy's breathing.

Oh god, why was he so cute? Demyx smacked his hand on his face. His face was pure red.

(…)

During lunch, Zexion and Demyx sat together on the roof, neither spoke of the awkward cuddling that had occurred earlier that day. Zexion found himself once again juice box-less. Demyx offered him his. He refused. Demyx laughed and gave him his anyway. He had brought two anyway. Though, one was for after school… but friends came first!

Zexion finally (forcefully) accepted the juice box and drank it silently. Demyx munched on a cinnamon bun from Axel's mom. Zexion nibbled on his once again squished sandwich.

"Why's your sandwich all smooshed, Zexy?"

"Smooshed? Oh, well… it got 'smooshed' in my bag…" He lied. Demyx knew he was lying, but didn't press the matter. Demyx smiled at him.

"Are you busy after school?" He asked.

"No…" Came the quiet reply.

"Wanna go get ice cream or something?"

"Sure…" Demyx beamed. He picked up Zexion and spun him around in a tight hug. Zexion screeched profanities trying to push Demyx off him.

What Demyx didn't notice, was the blush on Zexion's cheeks. But then again, Zexion didn't notice the blush on Demyx's either.


	4. Drawing and Holding Hands

Zexion walked into fifth period with Demyx. He was questioned why he had agreed to go out for ice cream with him. Honestly, he didn't even like him that much, but he agreed anyway! What was going on with him lately? For some reason or another, Demyx made him really flustered and he hated it.

Okay so maybe he didn't hate it, but still! It wasn't fair. How could someone he just met make him feel like this? He honestly didn't understand.

Science dragged on and on. Demyx made his usual puns and Mr. Vexen laughed and joked about giving him extra homework. Or he actually did give Demyx extra homework. Zexion had no clue. The two seemed to be close, you know, for a student and a teacher.

(…)

After chemistry, Demyx and Zexion made their way to art class. Their art teacher was a flamboyant pink haired man called Mr. Marluxia, though he insisted that they call him Marly. Zexion utterly refused to, but Demyx talked to Mr. Marluxia as if they were best friends.

"Heya, Marly!" Demyx called as they entered the class.

"Demy! I was concerned when you didn't show up yesterday!"

"Everything's fine now, Marly."

"That's good. We got a new project yesterday, talk to one of your classmates for the details."

Demyx glanced at Zexion who was to his left and grinned. Zexion sighed and walked to his desk. As he sat down, he realized he would not be escaping the weirdness that is Demyx by sitting at his desk mostly because Demyx _sat next to him_. Oh well, he tried.

Demyx took his seat and smiled at Zexion.

"So, uh, what was the project."

"Draw what makes you happy." Demyx's smile faltered a moment but covered it quickly and returned his gaze to his paper.

Zexion shrugged slightly and looked at his own paper, sketching out the form of a person absent mindedly.

(…)

Zexion noticed that Demyx had dozed off, not haven drawn a single line. Zexion sighed and looked at his own paper. When he saw what he drew, he turned bright red. It was him and Demyx eating ice cream at the parlor they were talking about. In a flurry of embarrassment, he crumpled it up and stuffed it in his bag.

He glanced at the napping figure next to him and, much to his pleasure, he was still asleep. Zexion sighed and gathered up his things and began packing up, the bell was due to ring in about 5 minutes anyway.

A light layer of pink still covered his cheeks. Reluctantly, Zexion shook Demyx's shoulder.

"Mmnnmfhfaf?" Came the tired response from the blond. Zexion sighed.

"The bell is about to ring."

"Mmf…" He rubbed his face, still waking up. He looked really tired. Zexion watched as Demyx hurriedly tossed his items into his bag. As he zipped up his bag, the final bell of the day rang.

Demyx turned to him and smiled softly. It was a sort of beckoning, friendly smile. Something Zexion hadn't ever really received before. Flustered, Zexion huffed and turned his head. Demyx chuckled.

"Ready?" Zexion nodded silently. Demyx chuckled again. Suddenly, Zexion felt a hand wrap around his own and he was getting pulled off campus. It wasn't until they were just outside the school grounds when he realized he was holding hands with the blond he had just angrily admitted he hated.

Okay, disliked greatly. Okay, simply disliked. He hated him again… mostly because he made him think too much about it. Zexion sighed as they approached the ice cream parlor, causing Demyx to look at him in confusion.

"You okay, Zexy?"

"Zexion, and yes, I am fine." Came his quick reply. Demyx raised his hands in a surrendering sort of way.

"S-Sorry," He smiled softly. Zexion shook his head.

"Let's just go get ice cream, yeah?" Demyx blinked, then nodded excitedly. It was around this point that Zexion noticed they were still holding hands.


	5. Ice Cream and Naps

Finding himself unsure of what to do, Demyx kept quiet as he and Zexion ate their ice cream. He glanced down at his chocolate dipped cone, then back up at Zexion. The pale boy quietly ate his vanilla cone, avoiding eye contact. Noticing this, Demyx finally spoke up.

"Wh-What's your favourite type of weather?" He blurted out. His face flushed when he realized how dumb a question that was. Zexion looked at him with wide eyes, and then he averted his eyes down towards his ice cream.

"I like the rain."

(…)

After he had walked Zexion to the bus stop, he made his way towards the park, not quite ready to head home just yet. He thought back to Zexion's answer and his face flushed again.

_The rain, huh?_ He thought to himself. If you don't remember, rain was his favourite type of weather. _Oh Gods…_ he covered his face, sliding his hands down it with a sigh. He really wished he had the ability to be a complete and utter idiot. But, you know, not possible. He sighed again and walked over to the old swing set at the small park.

Plopping himself onto one of the swings, he began to rock back and forth, head up, eyes closed. _It's going to rain today_. He heard the little voice in his head whisper. He bit his lip. What if Zexion hated him and was only talking to him out of pity? As the little voices in his head blabbered on and on and on, he heard the creaking of the swing next to him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to see Axel with a biscuit in his mouth and holding another out to him. Blinking a few times, he took to biscuit from the homicidal fire truck red head and ate it quietly.

"I figured you wouldn't have eaten yet, seeing how you were this morning and all, got it memorized?" Demyx chuckled at his friend.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Of course," The duo chuckled before falling silent. Axel looked over Demyx, head to toe. He was thinner, paler. If you didn't really know him, you wouldn't really notice, but Axel had known him forever (originally against his will, I'll have you know) and he did notice.

"Have you been eating regularly?" He questioned. Demyx chuckled.

"Yes, Axel, I have. I just haven't been drowning in ice cream."

"That's unusual…"

"Ouch…" The two friends laughed. They began to joke and tell stories until the sun went down.

"Hey, Axel? Can I stay at your place tonight?" Axel agreed without hesitation. He knew not to ask about it. The two walked back to the bakery to finish up their homework before midnight. Probably.

(…)

After a long night of cramming and panicked shouting of math questions, the duo ended up at school at the same time as usual. Axel waved goodbye to Demyx and went to talk to Roxas, since he was there early.

In a subconscious decision, Demyx decided to look for Zexion again. He found him right where he found him the day previous.

"Heya, Zexy!" He grinned. Zexion blew his bangs out of his face, only for them to fall right back where they were.

"Mm," came his quiet response.

"Tired again?" He nodded.

"I'll go change and you can nap again." His grin returned as he held his hand out to the smaller boy, who brushed him off, following him to the locker rooms. Neither noticed the other's flushed face.

(…)

Neither spoke of Zexy's little nap in the morning, they decided it would be their secret.


	6. Books and Booths in the Back

To say Zexion didn't enjoy Demyx's company would be untrue. However, he still wasn't completely comfortable around him. He was afraid that Demyx would leave him like most people did. But, at the same time, he believed he wouldn't. Maybe it was just the vibe the fool gave off.

Zexion's face flushed as he thought back to Demyx letting him sleep on his lap in the locker room. Wasn't there some kind of rule against being that nice to basically complete strangers? Zexion sighed heavily, covering his face with his book as Demyx entered the classroom. That didn't seem to help, though. Demyx still found him and sat next to him with a grin.

"Whatcha readin' today, Zexy?" He asked happily. Zexion used a sigh to cover up his need to take a deep breath.

"Alice in Wonderland…" Demyx lit up like a Christmas tree in December.

"I love that book!" Mr. Saix cleared his throat, making everyone shut up.

(…)

Zexion was so close to socking the idiot in the face. Why? Because he asked him to go with him to the store down the road from the school after school and help him pick out something for dinner. Then asked him to let him come over and cook for him. After blushing bright red, he stormed off, not saying anything. This, in Heinz sight, wasn't the best plan. He saw Demyx the following period, he saw him sitting by the window, staring out of it with this faraway look, like someone in an anime or something. He was almost worried. But it was probably nothing.

(…)

At the end of the day, Zexion was making his way to the exit when some tall guy stood in front of him.

"You're… Zexion, right?" He asked. It was the homicidal fire truck redheaded guy who was friends with the idiot.

"Yes?" Zexion answered, unsure.

"Oh, um, I'm Axel, got it memorized? I'm friends with Demyx." He grinned. Zexion sighed. 'I knew that, idiot.'

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, right! Demyx wanted me to tell you to meet him at the ice cream parlor. Somethin' about apologizing or somethin', got it memorized?" Zexion sighed again, but nodded. Axel grinned at him. With a 'Thanks!' Axel was on his way.

'The ice cream parlor? Why?' Zexion thought to himself on his way to said parlor.

(…)

The bell jingled as he entered the small shop. In all honesty, he was glad for the detour. His home was too… empty… and that's the last thing he needed right now… for some reason. His face flushed, but he shook it off quickly and made his way to the back booth where he had sat with the blond idiot last time.

Surprise, surprise, he was already there. He was looking out the window with that faraway look again. Zexion cleared his throat. Demyx jumped.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" He shouted in surprise, covering his face. Zexion gave him a weird look. Demyx cleared his throat and mumbled an apology. Zexion shrugged it off and sat down.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Zexion asked calmly.

"Huh? I didn't—wait… did Axel tell you to come here?" Zexion nodded slowly, slightly confused. Demyx groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Zexy. Axel must've thought somethin' was wrong and thought you could help. He does that."

"No offense to you, Demyx, but you have seemed off the past few days." Demyx bit his lip in a thinking manner.

"It's nothing, I promise." He grinned. Zexion gave him a skeptical look.

"I may not be very social, but I people watch and I can tell when someone is lying." He said it so calmly, Demyx looked taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before sighing and lowering his gaze to his lap. Zexion sighed, standing up and looking down at the blond.

"Look, you don't have to tell me right this second, but sometimes it helps to rant." And with that, he took his leave. What he _didn't_ realize, however, was the flabbergasted blond he left behind at the far booth.


	7. Kicking Down Doors and Rainy Parks

For some reason, Demyx was _angry_. Not at Zexy or Axel, but his dad. Who did he think he was, telling Demyx to shut his trap, to stop playing his sitar, or run about in the rain, huh? He thought he was his dad, but that's beside the point! Demyx decided that he'd just leave. Fuck that place, fuck him, and fuck his opinions. He practically kicked the door open and stormed into his room. He stuffed as much of his stuff as he could into his duffle bag, grabbed his school bag and sitar and just left, leaving his keys on the table.

Feeling accomplished and then realizing he hadn't actually thought this all the way through, he went straight to Axel's house.

"Mum? Can I stay here for a bit? I, uh, finally took Pops advice and, uh, 'Got the fuck out of there'." Julie gasped, covering her mouth. Running to him quickly, she hugged him in a tight, motherly way. He chuckled, plopping his stuff down and hugging her back. With zero hesitation, she led him to the spare room and helped with his stuff.

After unpacking his stuff, he plopped onto the bed and stared out the window. It was raining. He grinned. Just to spite his 'dad' and to declare his new-found freedom, he ran outside. He was barefoot and in a t-shirt, but look at all the fucks he gave! He was free to do it! He laughed, he laughed until he cried.

(…)

He found himself at the park, sitting on the wet swing-set, idly rocking to and fro. His gaze was upwards, watching the water fall onto his face, into his already wet eyes. He thanked whatever lord was above for deciding to wear a black shirt today.

He heard the swing next to him creak. Wiping his face (what good that did), he looked at the person sitting next to him. It was Axel! Mum must've told him that he dramatically ran out of the house into the rain and what not.

"So, you 'got the fuck out of there', huh?" He chuckled. Demyx laughed weakly.

"Yeah… somethin' like that."

"Dude, if that was your plan, I would've help you, got it memorized?" Demyx chuckled nervously.

"I know, it was a split second decision I made on the walk home." Axel raised a brow at his friend. There was a pause and Axel just shoved him off the swing into the woodchips.

"What the hell, Axel?!" He burst into laughter. He fell off his own swing from laughing so hard (the twat).

"You were being gloomy, it didn't suit you. Not in this weather, at least." He grinned at his woodchip-covered friend. Demyx chuckled, standing up and offering his hand to Axel.

"Thanks…" Axel nodded.

"You still need some time?" Demyx nodded.

"Thanks…"

"Psh, no problem."

(…)

Time passed quickly and suddenly it was supper time, as declared by the raincoat-ed Julie Rose. (You say nothing about what I just did with Axel's name. You say nothing.) Once towel-dried and changed, Demyx joined his new-but-only-temporary family at the dining table. Suddenly, whatever was clenching at his heart seemed distant and unimportant. Oh boy, the excitement was barely containable.

(…)

The following day, at school, Demyx was back to normal (for the most part) and the first thing he did was apologize to Zexion. Of course, the slate haired boy was absolutely confused, but he forgave him anyway. And, much to Zexy's distress, this time, it was Demyx who napped on his lap in the locker room.


End file.
